


Thunder-Flower

by SpoonOfSugar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonOfSugar/pseuds/SpoonOfSugar
Summary: Jake never wanted this, never wanted to be the Avatar, never wanted to have the whole world on his shoulder, but yet here he was legs wrapped tightly around the neck of a dragon.





	1. Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy the first serious fanfiction I have decided to write! Be kind but please also construct criticism is always appreciated!

Jake never wanted this, never wanted to be the Avatar, never wanted to have the whole world on his shoulder, but yet here he was legs wrapped tightly around the neck of a dragon. His sweaty palms gripping tightly to what he hope was a substantial part of the creature, definitely didn’t want to make enemy’s with this giant fire breathing death machine, no sire.

“Hey! Big guy-or girl!? Not one to assume genders here, where exactly are we going!?” Jake’s voice was muffed by the fact that he had his whole face pressed against the large beasts neck. He felt a grumble ripple through his body as the dragon responded. “Ah,” Jake made a face “wait I don’t speak dragon-Ahhh!” He was cut off by the large beasts decision to plummet in air high.

“Wait! NO NO NONONONOOOOO!” gripping tightly Jake screamed and said his last prays as the ground got closers and closers. A wave of confidence washes over Jake for a moment, perhaps from the adrenaline that was rushing through his vein, daringly he opened his eyes to see what he thought would be the last thing he'd ever see before his inevitable doom. It was beautiful greens and browns and wait is that a moo-sow farm?

The dragon pull its breaks on its flying death train causing Jake to loose grip of the creatures scales, his body came flying off and- you guessed it- landed straight into the moo-sows mudded pen.

A beat of silence past through the muddy valley as the young man slowly pulled his body from the sticky, ew ew ewww, gross mud. Rolling onto his back Jake let out a loud groan and a shiver ran up his spine, being a fire nation born he was not used to the humid temperatures of where he seemed to have landed. Mud soaking his nations uniform as he tried to stand up and turn towards the fiery beast. Only to realise that the creature was in fact not there. Startled Jake looked around rubbing down his uniform which in favour didn’t do much due to his hands also being caked in mud.

“Dragon?!” Jake yelled into the fog coated hills of who-knows-where. “Please don’t leave me!”

“Hello..?”

“Oh my spirits I can understand dragon!” Jake startled whipped his head around to the direction of the voice. But instead of seeing a huge fire breathing creature, there stood a short dark haired young man holding what appeared to be a pitch fork. “Oh uh.”

“Who are you?” The man shouted sounding more confidence then he looked and started to raise his pitch fork into an attacking stance. He definitely wasn’t close enough to attack from where he stood, but if he decided to launched it in the young fire benders direction it would definitely skewer him.

Jake held both his hands out towards the what looked to be _an earth kingdom civilian, farmer as a job obviously, possibly born into the job, seems to young to be the owner of the small barn and land-_

“What are you mumbling about?!” The young farmer shouted. Oh God Jake was doing it again, analysing out loud about the situations in front of him. He often did this. It made it very awkward for everyone involved.

He still had his hands held out in front of him. “Woah-woah, easy there,” _think Jake think_ , “I was just looking for my uhhh- lost Picken!” he said hastily pointing to the only pig-chicken hybrid in the pen.

The young farmer raised an eyebrow before slowly lowering his pitch fork.

“You named your Picken ‘Dragon'?” 

“Uh yes, yes I did, pretty ironic name right" Jake relaxed a let out a small puff as he spoke.

“Ha. Yeah guess you’re right.” The man had now comply lowered his pitch fork to his side. Now taking a relaxed stance he slowly walk towards Jake with his hand stretched put in front of him, offering what Jake would only assume was a we-got-off-on-the-wrong-foot handshake.

“My names Charles Boyle, pleased to meet you..?”

“Jake.” He replied shaking the far too friendly earth civilians hand. This guy was up for stabbing me five minutes ago.

“Just Jake?”

Pulling a tight smile across his mouth the fire bender replied, “Yup! Just Jake.”


	2. Too Close

Strange how things happen. ‘Things’ like finding out you’re the avatar, that you need to save the world and also you’re the bastard son of the fire-lord. Now you’re sat eating spirits-knows-what with a small earth kingdoms family, who haven’t figured out the fact you aren’t a lonely moo-sow farmer and are in fact a member of the a different nation (Jake figured it was due to his mud soaked clothes.) Specifically the nation that is trying to take over the world. The whole thing would be hilarious if it wasn’t so emotionally and physically exhausting.

The Boyle family seemed to be rather large from the way Charles talked about his cousins, uncles and aunties, but there was only three of them sat at the table eating tonight (much to Jake’s relief.) Charles, his sister Emilee and their grandma who was called well grandma as far as Jake could tell.

“So...?” Jake lead off wanted to asked about where he had actually landed, but not wanting to be oblivious about the fact he was just dropped off by a magical creature. “How far would you say the nearest city was?”

Charles looked bewildered, “you mean the capital?”

“Uh yeah sure.” Jake replied picking up his large wooden spoon shoving another mouthful of what he figured was lumpy soup, _why is it so cold?_

“It is cold cause it’s a famous recipe past down through generations of the Boyle family-"

“Oops I said that out loud?”

“- and to answer your question its probably around a good day and half by foot to the edge of the city.” Charles punctuated his answer by taking a big slurp of his soup and moaning at the taste.

Jake looked to his left to see Emilee looking less interested in the soup then Jake was, she seemed more interested in well, Jake. She was resting her heads weight on her arm and had her fingers twirling in her curly ginger hair. Jake smiled awkwardly at her then turned his head to his right and _oh grandmother Boyle is definitely past her sell by date._

Another far too sexual sounding moan from Charles had the young fire bender pushing himself up from his chair. “Well thank you very much for inviting me in and allowing me to share this... delicious meal with you all.”

“Wait you’re leaving?!” Charles startled, his sister also seeming upset, but Jake figured for very different reasons.

“Well yeah, I want to get a good start on the journey ahead of me.”

“But it’s getting dark-"

“I have a light.”

“It’s dangerous! There are wolfbats all over the place at night!”

“It’s fine I’ll just use my bending-"

“BENDING!?” Charles had now leap forward covering Jake’s mouth. “Surely you know we aren’t allowed to use our earth bending anymore?” he frantically whispered.

Jake forcefully pushed Charles hand away. “Ewww you taste like moo-sow mud!”

“Sorry! Just please don’t mention bending, you’ve got to know its forbidden here?”

Jake scratched the back of his head and moved from his place at the tablet, heading towards the door. “Uh yeah sure?”

Charles also left the table to put himself between the door and his guest. He raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Where did you say you came from again?”

“I didn’t.”

Charles now had a calculated look on his face almost like he had figured out everything the young fire bender was trying to keep secret. Jake began to nervously sweat under is dirty collar, but before Charles could open his mouth again Grandma Boyle spoke.

“Charles stop being so rude to our guest! You haven’t even offered him a bath!”

“I’ll help him take a bath!” Emilee volunteered winking at Jake.

“God Emilee you’re such a tramp!” Charles stomped his foot.

“Weird thing to call your sister but okay.” Jake mumbled confused with everything that was happening and kept happening. Suddenly there was a hand around his wrist pulling him in the direction of the Boyle’s family stair case.

“He is my guest and I’ll take care of him!” Charles shouted in the direction of his family before reaching what appeared to be the bathing room. Charles slammed the door behind them causing the small wooded house to slightly shake under their feet.

It was quiet all of a sudden. Jake noticed the room was decorated a sea foam green much like the rest of the house. A small porcelain bath was to one side of the room and a washing bowl that had little wood frogs carved into the side of it was placed on top of the baths side. It remind Jake of his own home where his mother lived, and hopefully still lived, he tried not to think about it. He hadn’t broken down yet, he wasn’t planning on doing _that_ anytime soon.

“Feel free to strip.” Charles suddenly spoke.

“What like right now..? In front of you..?”

Charles laughed, “Jake, Jake, Jakie-boy-"

“Please dont call me that.”

“-okay.” Charles smacked his lips together.

“We all have the same parts! And honestly I planned on helping you wash your hair-"

“Nope.”

“Its the most intimate two people can get with each other.” Charles shrugged.

“No offense Charles you seem like a swell guy, but we just met and I’m not the type of person to be that intimate with a dude I met around 3 hours ago.”

“Fine.” The young farmer huffed. “Suit yourself. Just place your mudded clothes in the wicker basket over then and I’ll wash them by the river tomorrow.”

Before Jake could ask what he was going to wear when he got out of the bath Charles left the room to quickly return with a green embroidered set of earth kingdom clothes.

“You are a little taller then me but these should fit you just fine. They always were a little big on me.” Charles began to leave the bathroom but stopped suddenly as Jake placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you Charles, I really appreciate your help.”

Charles just smiled shyly, nodded and left Jake to his own thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short at the moment, just trying to get the ball rolling but hoping to have longer chapters soon!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Head Like a Hole

Steam rose from the hot water that filled the Boyle’s bath tub, Jake had heated the lukewarm warm water with his fire bending, he felt bad for the earth benders and non-benders who had to sit and wash in tepid water. _Fire bending rocks_ , Jake thought. _Guess I’ll have to learn the rest of the elements pretty soon_.

Submerging his head in the water he closed his eyes and thought back to his home. Playing in the palace's large gardens, climbing on very expensive statues and pretending he was some sort of awesome fire nation fighter. He thought back to his first ever friend he made when his mother finally let him leave the palaces walls. He wondered if Gina knew he was missing by now, he wondering if she hated him for the same reason his father did. Jake frowned, his father, the fire lord, he had kept the fact he was Jake’s birth parent secret for all of Jake’s life, promising his mother safety, riches and a home within the fire nations palace walls if she promised not to tell anyone of his _disgusting_ love affair he had with her. Thinking about it made Jake’s blood boil.

Jake began to push his head out from under the water but he couldn’t move , he felt a heavy weight pulling him down. Jake panicked and breathed in through his mouth gasping as he didn’t drown from water entering his lungs, but in fact could breath just fine. He didn’t understand what was going on.

“ **Young avatar**.” a voice boomed from what felt like all around him. “ **Jake Peralta**...”

“ ** _Who’s there!?_** ” Jake shouted, but his lips weren’t moving. “ ** _What is going on?_** ” 

“ **Calm your mind Jake, let me show you something.** ”

Suddenly Jake was transported to what look like a tall earth kingdom building, he was stood at the very edge looking down. He frantically spun his head round to where he felt a presence. A man was stood behind him, wearing what looked like the a dirty vest top and some baggy earth nation pants. He place a long pipe in between his lips, puffing small clouds of smoke out as he smirked.

“ _ **Where I am I?**_ ” that was defiantly Jake’s voice coming from his mouth, but yet it sounded so echoed and distant.

The man tutted. “ **Which question do you want me to answer first kid? Who am I? Or where are you?** ” 

“ ** _Look man I don’t need any of this riddle shit right now, just tell me what’s going on!?_** ”

Tutting again the man pulled his pipe from his mouth and blew smoke out through his nose like a dragon. “ **Let me show you instead**.”

Jake suddenly was being flung from the building, he screamed. Wind was rushing past his ear until suddenly it wasn’t.

Everything was calm, he opened his eyes to fine himself stood in a open field, nothing but large flowers around him. Jake study the flowers which were nearly his full height, they were open and bright yellow that had veins of sticking blue running through them. The young avatar had never seen this flower before in his life but he knew what it was.

“ ** _Thunderflower_** ” he whispered.

Suddenly a loud crackling sound came from behind him. Jake spun around quickly to see a large mountain that definitely wasn’t there before being. Storm clouds covered the top, lighting dancing around the rocky surface. Jake could see the rain pelting down so clearly , he blinked and suddenly he could feel the rain on his face. He had travelled to the top of the mountain 

Leaping back as lighting blasted down in front of him. Jake looked up from where he had fallen to see where the lighting had hit, there stood unfazed a thunderflower glowing brightly as small lighting sparks flew from the sides of the petals.

Jake squinted in confusion, rain water dripping down his face soaking his hair and clothes. He swiped a hand across his eyes and suddenly he was floating, wait no not floating, he was under water! Jake panicked, but calmed when he could breath fine just like in the Boyle’s bath tub. He balanced himself in the large blue ocean. Looking upwards and started to swim up, he may be able to breath just fine but Jake didn’t like the look of the vast big blue. 

His head broke the surface of the water the sky seemed to be clear but was quickly become more and more stormy the wave became big and lightning and thunder rumbled through every cloud. Jake was suddenly being pulled back through into a giant wave dragging him back under the water.

He was suspend in the large unmoving wave looking down at the vast calm ocean in front of him. What is happening? Closing his eyes and breathing in he tried to calm himself.  
Opening his eyes he noticed a small wooden boat floating in the calm side of the ocean. Wait what is that? Someone was in it, stood with their back turned in a large navy coat that had white fur poking out from the arm holes and the pulled up hood, Jake panicked and began to splash around in the wave that was still unmoving high up in the sky.

“ ** _Hey you there! Move you’re in danger!_** ” Jake could hear his own voice in his head but only blundering water noises were escaping his lips. 

The person slowly turned towards the wave pulling there hood back as they did, revealing their face. She was young looking, around Jake’s age, olive skin tone with dark hair and dark eyes. She didn’t look scared at all, calm in fact, like her side of the ocean. Yin and yang, a voice whisper in the back of Jake’s head.

He stared at her and she stared back, it felt awkward yet familiar, which was extremely weird due to the fact Jake had never met this woman before. Suddenly her facial expression changed, she seemed worried and slowly cupped her hands around her mouth before shouting something. 

Jake tried reading her lips _Wake? Cake? Jake? Jake! She’s shouting Jake! Wait how does she know my name?_

That question only matter for a second before Jake was being pulled from the wave. He squinted as his eye adjusted to the light, flames burnt around him, bright oranges, greens, purples and blues. 

“ **Kid**.”

Jake could see the man in the dirty tank top standing on the other side of the rainbow flames.

“ _ **I still don’t understand anything!**_ ” 

“ **You will.** ” He blew another puff of smoke out from between his lips.

Jake huffed what’s that supposed to me. “ ** _At least tell me who you are?_** ”

“ **My name?** ” he took the pipe from between his lips and taped the ashes off into the colour flame wall that was between him and Jake. Slowly he walked forward the embers, they parted for his path until he was right in front of the young fire bender. “ **My name is Avatar-”**

Jake gasped flinging himself forward causing the bath water to splash out the side of the porcelain tub.

“-John McClane” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far south of the where the young avatar was trying not to drown in a bath tub sat a fire lord, scowling upon his throne surrounded by powerful bright flames. 

“If you have no good news for me Admiral Pembroke I suggest you turn around now.” 

“My lord” Keith Pembroke bowed before kneeling. “I have great news.”

Fire lord Peralta looked bored, “go on.”

Keith glared before quickly resting his face back into the obedient admiral he was. “I have tracks on the avatar sir.” He smirked as he saw the fire lords sudden interested in the conversation.

“Where is he?” The fire lords voice sounded unsteady.

“My men saw the dragon-"

“Sal.”

“Yes Sal.” Keith cringed at the dragons stupid name. “They were heading south with the avatar, more then likely to the earth kingdoms capital Al-be-nee.” 

It was silence for a moment as the fire lord thought. "Send a messenger hawk to Al-be-nee warning General Wuntch.”

Keith place a hand on his chest “by all means my lord I’d be more then happy to lead the chase on the young avatar-"

“Don’t you have a pond to sail around in Pembroke?”

Gritting his teeth Keith stood and bowed his head. “Yes my lord.”

The fire lord looking bored once more said “That’ll be all Admiral.”

Swiftly leaving the throne room and getting about halfway down the corridor before exploding with rage at the fire lords stupid dragon statue decorations. Keith breathed harshly through his teeth.

“I will get you Avatar!”

\-----------------------------------------------

  
A shiver ran down Jake’s spin as he climbed into the Boyles spare bed. Charles had brought him clean clothes before when he had unfortunately just stepped out the bath, causing a very awkward wet dance as Jake scrambled to grab the towel that was hanging on the side. Charles not seeming too bothered about the whole exposure dance and nodding before saying “Huh twinsies.”

Jake was exhausted, his eyes were closing on him as he tried to stay awake and stare at the ebony wood ceiling. He wondered who that woman was and who exactly Avatar John McClane was and when he would next see him. He thought of spirits and the stories he would hear of them from his mother before bed. The fire lord hated spirits, he had forbade all learning about then and worshiping of them. Jake figured he had pass experience with spirits and that’s what caused such a hatred for them. Being the avatar he was the bridge between the spirit word and this world. That’s why Jake’s father hated him and why he had chased him out of the palaces walls, and out of the nation. 

He suddenly felt bad for his father , so bitter and alone on his throne, the feeling past quickly though, as Jake realized he was also quite bitter and very alone. Falling asleep the young avatar prayed to the spirits he would be okay.


End file.
